Le vent noir
by AquaryusSkat
Summary: Fanfic qui se passe après le combat contre Hadès. Un nouvel ennemi, atypique qui va s'en prendre à l'âme même de chevaliers de Bronze et à Athéna.
1. Chapter 1

Les fantômes du passé

_Quelque part, un vieil homme... _  
Il est fatigué, fatigué et en colère. En colère depuis très longtemps, en colère depuis trop longtemps. Ils ont massacré son peuple, ils ont volé leurs terres, piétinés leur maison. Ils ont tué, massacré, torturé. Ils ont souillé la Terre de ses ancêtres, la Terre nourricière et tous ceux qui la servaient. Et maintenant, voilà que leurs Dieux sous prétexte de joutes éternelles ont tué le peu d'espoir qui leurs restait. Les cataclysmes, les déluges et les cyclones ont détruit le peu de biens qu'ils possédaient , quelques parcelles de terre si "généreusement" accordées, en échange de leur mort et de leur extinction. Et ces catastrophes-là ont été provoquées par leurs Dieux !  
Mais aujourd'hui il est temps, il est temps de payer...  
Les blancs l'appelent le Vieux ou l'Ermite mais le plus souvent le Sorcier. Les siens l'appelent le Vent noir. Il est sorcier, chamane, intermédiaire entre les esprits et les vivants. Il est l'un des derniers Comanches. Ce n'est qu'un vieil homme. Un vieil homme qui a décidé de se venger avant de rejoindre ses ancêtres allongés pour toujours dans la prairie Il sait qu'un seul de leurs Dieux a survécu. un seul ou plutôt une seule, Athéna. Athéna et ses valeureux guerriers. Alors ce sont eux qui vont payer.

_Quelque part, en Grèce : _  
Au milieu des ruines et des fumées, 6 silhouette fantômatiques. Saori regarde derrière elle, ils sont là tous les 5. Blessés, meurtris, fatigués mais vivants. Shun est encore hébété et ne semble pas encore remis de la "possession" d'Hadès. Son frère le tient par le bras comme pour le guider en dehors de son cauchemar. Hyoga et Shiryu soutiennent Seiya, plus mort que vif. Oui, ils sont tous là. Elle a rassemblé toutes ses forces pour la leur communiquer. Pour les aider à se relever une dernière fois. Elle a manqué défaillir plusieurs fois, mais elle est restée debout, pour leur faire honneur.  
Un homme les observe, immobile et muet. Il attend. Il a tout son temps. Il les a vu. Ils sont en piètre état, ce serait beaucoup trop facile d'attaquer maintenant. Alors il a décidé d'attendre qu'ils se rétablissent, qu'ils reprennet confiance en eux, confiance en la vie. Alors il pourra frapper.

_Japon, fondation Graad : _  
De longs mois ont passé. Le rétablissement des 5 chevaliers de bronze a été long. Ils ont tous les 5 regagné le Japon et la fondation Graad, accompagnés de Saori. Jabu et les autres chevaliers de bronze sont restés au Sanctuaire laissé sous la surveillance et la responsabilité des 2 derniers chevaliers d'argent, Marine et Shina.  
C'est un jour merveilleux, une merveilleuse journée de printemps. Les 5 chevaliers effectuent l'une de leur première sortie sous la surveillance bienveillante de Saori. Le vent souffle en brise légère, ébouriffant la cîme des arbres centenaires du parc de la fondation Graad. Le soleil timide est déjà haut dans le ciel. Il diffuse une douce chaleur qui parachève la guérison des jeunes chevaliers de bronze. Shun interpelle joyeusement son frère, qui lui répond de manière bourrue. Mais son regard dément sa mauvaise humeur. Depuis leur retour de Grèce, pour une fois Ikki ne s'est pas absenté. Il est resté auprès de son jeune frère, il a eu trop peur de le perdre définitivement.  
Après quelques instants, pleinement rassurés sur leur état, Seiya, Hyoga et Shiryu décide de tester leurs forces nouvelles en faisant la course autour du parc. Et ils partent en riant. Tout en courant, ils croisent un vieil homme habillé bizaremement qu'ils prennent pour un jardinier ou quelque chose comme ça.  
A cet instant, ils ne peuvent pas prendre conscience du danger. Ils ne peuvent imaginer TOUT le danger que représente ce vieillard. Poutant, il sera leur pire ennemi.

Shun et Ikki sont restés en arrière. Saori, elle, a suivi les 3 autres à allure beaucoup plus respectable et essaye de les convaincre que ce n'est pas très prudent. Les 2 frères discutent distraitement tout en marchant, lentement. Puis Shun décide d'aller rejoindre les autres et Saori, pendant que le chevalier du Phénix flâne en arrière.  
Pendant un court instant, Shun est seul. Mais cela sera amplement suffisant. Il est caché à la vue des autres par un bosquet d'arbres. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un vieil homme s'approche de lui. Il est étrange, rabougri, désseché, presque raccorni. Il s'approche du chevalier d'Andromède et il le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il murmure ensuite un incantation totalement incompréhensible pour Shun. Puis, l'homme semble disparaître à travers un brouillard de fumées.  
- Shun ! C'est Ikki qui arrive à la hauteur de son frère.  
Mais Shun ne l'entends plus. L'univers réel a cessé d'exister autour de lui. Il a basculé dans un autre monde. Pendant un court instant il a l'impression d'avoir perdu connaissance. Quand il rouvre les yeux, à sa grande horreur, il de retour dans l'Hadès ! Oui, il est revenu. Il reconnaît le paysage bas et macabre qui l'entoure. Et il est seul. Seul au bord d'un fleuve noir et glacé : le Styx.  
Il a passé le Styx ! La panique l'envahit. Il veut partir, il veut courir. Mais il est paralysé, ses jambes refusent de lui obéir. Alors, il crie, il hurle le nom de son frère, de ses compagnons. Athéna ! Mais personne ne répond à ses appels. Il est seul. Soudain le sol se met à trembler et des voix se font entendre. Des voix, ou plutôt une plainte lugubre et lancinante. Le bruit se rapproche de Shun. Les voix répètent toujours la même chose : "maître, maître"... Shun sent leur souffle glacé sur son cou. Elles se sont encore rapprochées, elles l'entourent, l'enlacent. Leur étau peu à peu se resserent. Shun suffoque et se débat. Il s'aperçoit que les voix ont pris corps et se sont muées en ombres. Des ombres grises et froides qui le touchent et le caressent. Et elles ne cessent de murmurer toujours la même chose : "maître, maître"... Le chevalier d'Andromède se sent faiblir, il essaye de repousser les ombres qui sont toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus pressantes.  
- Maître...  
Shun hurle tout en se débattant :  
- Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne suis pas Lui ! Laissez-moi !  
Il tente de se dégager, bouscule les ombres aux regards vides qui l'entourent. A peine touchées, elles volent en poussière nauséabonde. Le contact contre leurs corps creux dégoûtent Shun. Mais plus il les repousse, plus elles sont nombreuses. Il est cerné, étouffé. Un frisson glacé le paralyse, un froid étrange qui ne semble étreindre que son coeur et son âme. Il se protège le visage avec les bras et se bouche les oreilles.  
- Laissez-moi... Et sa voix meurt en un sanglot étouffé.  
- SHUN !  
- Laissez-moi tranquille. Je ne suis pas Hadès ! Je ne suis pas Hadès !...  
- Shun ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! Réponds-moi !  
Ikki fou d'inquiétude devant l'état de cauchemar éveillé de son frère le secoue vigoureusement dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Mais celui-ci se contente de gémir.  
- Shun, Ikki, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Saori s'est aperçu du "malaise" du chevalier d'Andromède et s'approche très inquiète. Tous les chevaliers de bronze entourent bientôt Shun qui émergent peu à peu de sa torpeur.  
- ça vas mieux maintenant, j'ai juste...  
- Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas Hadès... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! s'inquiète Ikki.  
- J'ai fait un cauchemar, un terrible cauchemar...  
- En plein jour? En marchant? Un cauchemar éveillé, alors! s'interroge Seiya, perplexe, en se grattant la tête.  
Shun sourit faiblement, accepte le bras de son frère et se remet à marcher. Peu à peu, la terrible sensation de froid le quitte. Les images qui lui semblaient si réelles tout à l'heure, s'estompent lentement de son esprit.  
Le vieil homme sourit : Chevalier d'Andromède, malheureusement pour toi, ton cauchemar n'est pas terminé. Il vient juste de commencer. Puis il s'en va, satisfait. Un de moins !

- Et vous dites que vous vous êtes endormi en marchant?- Non, pas exactement rectifie Shun. J'ai juste fait un terrible cauchemar juste après avoir parlé avec un vieil homme...  
Le docteur Noa Matsuko, jeune interne en neurologie de la clinique Mitsumasa Kido, hoche la tête perplexe. Elle a déjà entendu parlé des chevaliers sacrés et de leur posssibilité hors du commun. Elle sait qu'ils ont bravé toutes sortes de dangers et affronté nombres d'ennemis retors. Mais ce que lui raconte le jeune Shun est vraiment étrange. Il se souvient de tout, des images, des bruits et même des sensations qu'il a éprouvé. Mais il est incapable de les décrire précisément. Comme après avoir éprouvé quelque chose de très intense. De surcroît, il est de nouveau en bonne forme physique. Il n'a donc pas pu tomber de sommeil.. Mais comme tous ses examens physiques et biologiques sont normaux. Elle ne voit donc aucune raison de le retenir.  
- Bien, dit-elle après un moment. Vous pouvez partir. Mais revenez immédiatement me voir, si jamais ça recommençait.  
- Oh, je ne l'espère pas répond Shun dans un doux sourire. Et il regagne ses compagnons et Saori qui l'attendent dans le couloir.  
- OK, je vais bien, déclare Shun avant qu'ils le questionnent.   
- Super, répondent en choeur Seiya et Hyoga.  
- Tu vas venir avec nous en ville propose Seiya. On va chercher des CD.  
- Ouais. Et on va chercher des fringues pour rhabiller Shiryu. 'Faudrait vraiment qu'il change de look de temps en temps! ajoute Hyoga.  
- Tu peux parler !  
Et une dispute amicale commence entre les différents protagonistes. Shun sourit en les entendant. Non, finalement ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemer. Il est là, avec ses frères et Saori. Non, rien ne peut lui arriver lorsqu'ils sont tous ensemble.

Après un rapide repas à la pension Graad, Ikki faisant manger son frère de force pour qu'il se rétablisse, les 5 bronzes décident d'aller à Tokyo flâner. L'après-midi passe rapidement et joyeusement. Shun a oublié ses problèmes. Seiya a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Tout va pour le mieux. Mais... Shun commence à fatiguer ou du moins le croit-il. Sa tête commence à tourner. Il a l'impression d'entendre les autres à travers un épais voile de coton. Les sons lui parviennent étouffés. De plus, il a l'impression que tout se déplace autour de lui au ralenti. Les gens tout d'un coup lui semble étrange. Leur regard se vide, leur éclat disparaît, ils deviennent gris, ternes, effacés. Leurs voix ne sont plus que des murmures, une plainte lugubre et lancinante... L'image de Seiya et des autres se sont aussi effacées. Oui, tout s'évanouit autour de lui. Shun panique. Le froid est revenu insidieusement et recommence à paralyser son coeur et son âme. Il devient incapable de réagir, de penser. Il ne sait plus où il est, qui il est. Mais les voix sont toujours là et leur murmure ne cesse d'enfler : Maître...Plus Shun refuse d'entendre les voix, plus il s'enfonce dans une léthargie doucereuse et inéluctable. Les voix ont gagné. En refusant de les affronter, Shun a perdu. Il a sombré dans un coma étrange, sans rêves fait uniquement de douleurs et de peurs.

Ikki tourne la tête vers le Dr Matsuko et l'interroge muettement du regard, mais elle ne sait que répondre. Elle baisse la tête, elle se sent responsable de la "rechute" de Shun. Elle est forcément passée à côté de quelque chose... Pourtant l'état de Shun était satisfaisant... Elle aurait sans du le garder plus longtemps en observation... En désespoir de cause elle a appelé son chef de service, l'illustre Pr Goro Hiratani. Mais lui aussi ne peux rien. Il regarde pensivement les résultats d'examen de Shun :  
- Ses examens étaient-ils normaux tout à l'heure?  
- Tout à fait, l'EEG et l'IRM étaient parfaitement normaux. Il se sentait bien, je n'avais aucune raison de le retenir...  
- Hummm...  
Goro Hiratani lisse distraitement sa courte barbe blanche entre son pouce et son index. Il n'a jamais vu ça. L'électroencéphalogramme de Shun est paranormal. Ni ondes courtes, ni ondes lentes... L'activité neuronal du chevalier d'Andromède est totalement anarchique. C'est comme si tous les neurones étaient déconnectés les uns des autres et avaient une activité électrique propre... Comme si une griffe d'acier invisible avait déchiré l'âme de Shun... Le Pr Hiratani a déjà appelé plusieurs de ses collègues pour savoir s'ils ont déjà eu connaissance de cas semblables. Mais pour l'instant, les avis sont négatifs. On ne peut qu'attendre.

Autour de Saori, les chevaliers de bronze se sont tous réunis. Leurs visages graves sont fermés. Ils ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé. Shun a certes beaucoup souffert dans l'Hadès, mais il semblait s'être rétabli, comme eux tous. Néanmoins, comme l'a souligné le Dr Matsuko, il est possible que l'état de Shun soit une séquelle de ses traumatismes antérieurs. Après plusieurs heures vaines passées autour de Shun, ses frères, sauf Ikki, rejoignent la pension Graad, le coeur lourd et l'esprit préoccupé.


	2. Chapter 2

_Une update bien tardive pour cause déménagement et coude cassé. Mais bon j'espère que ce chapitre plaira quand même... _

**Regrets**

_Sibérie orientale : _  
Hyoga a décidé de se changer les idées. Il a quitté le Japon pour des "vacances" dans son pays natal. Ça fait maintenant plusieurs jours que Shun est dans le coma. Son état est stationnaire, ni pire, ni meilleur. Mais les médecins refusent toujours de se prononcer. Alors, il a décidé de partir, pour quelques jours. En espérant que Shun ira mieux à son retour.

Le chevalier du Cygne se sent revivre aux milieux des glaces éternelles de Sibérie. Certes, chaque cm² de paysage est lourd de souvenirs. Mais il essaye de ne pas y penser. Son ami, le jeune Jacob l'attend au village. Il s'y rend tranquillement. Un détour du chemin le mène devant l'endroit où le combat contre son maître, le seigneur Crystal a eu lieu. Hyoga frissonne et son coeur se serre. Alors il hâte le pas. Une silhouette immobile et frêle se tient devant l'endroit où Crystal repose pour l'éternité. Hyoga intriqué, regarde intensément l'être encapuchonné qui lui tourne le dos. Il est presque arrivé à sa hauteur quand l'homme se retourne. C'est un vieil homme, petit et rabougri, mais qui semble encore animé d'une grande force intérieure. Il sourit au chevalier du Cygne et le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
Il lui parle. Hyoga ne comprend pas. Cela ressemble à une incantation, une prière mystique. Hyoga demande à l'homme ce qu'il lui veut exactement. L'homme ne répond pas et il lui sourit à nouveau. Puis il disparaît. Hyoga reste un instant interdit. Puis il se remet en route. Mais après quelques pas, il ressent un irrépressible besoin de regarder en arrière. Vers l'endroit où se tenait l'étrange vieillard. Vers le chevalier Crystal, pour tout dire. Il se tourne, vaguement inquiet. Mais à son grand soulagement, il n'y a rien. Alors il s'approche un peu, et puis encore. Et encore. Il regarde la dépouille de son maître couché pour l'éternité parmi le silence des glaciers. Son visage doux et serein rayonne de bonté. Quand, soudain, il ouvre les yeux. Hyoga sursaute en criant. Il recule précipitamment et tombe en arrière. La glace du cercueil de cristal commence à se fendre et à se craqueler. Puis, lentement, Crystal se lève. Hyoga est au bord de la panique, il essaye de parler, mais les mots butent sur ses lèvres. Le chevalier défunt tourne alors la tête vers lui et le regarde. Son regard est vide et froid, sans âme. Et il interpelle le chevalier du Cygne, d'une voix caverneuse, qui semble venue d'ailleurs :  
- Hyoga, dis-moi pourquoi?...  
Hyoga ne sait que répondre. Il se rélève, secoue la tête :  
- Non, ce n'est pas possible...  
L'armure du chevalier Crystal commence à se lézarder comme le cercueil de glace avant elle. De part et d'autre, l'armure se désagrège. Mais pire, son corps commence lui-aussi à tomber en lambeaux. Pendant qu'il s'avance vers Hyoga, il tombe littéralement en morceaux. C'en est trop pour le chevalier du Cygne qui décide de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il court, trébuche sur les nombreuses aspérités de glace. Ses mains et ses genoux sont en sang, mais il continue de courir.  
Le vieil homme le regarde de loin. il sourit : "Chevalier du Cygne, on ne peut fuir éternellement..." Et il s'en retourne, encore un de moins.

Hyoga a fini par arrêter de courir. Il est hors d'haleine et très loin de chez lui. A vrai dire, il ne sait pas où il est. Cela l'inquiète vaguement. La nuit, si longue près du pôle a commencé à tomber. Hyoga remarque qu'autour de lui, la neige est devenue grise et terne. Il continue à marcher. Maintenant, la neige est franchement grise et elle a changé de texture. On dirait de la cendre. Oui, la neige s'est changé en cendre. Hyoga continue de marcher, intrigué. Il arrive dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas.Sur la cendre, des pierres se sont levées. Des pierres tombales. Hyoga se retrouve maintenant au beau milieu d'un cimetière. Il se dit que ce n'est pas possible, qu'il doit rêver. Alors, il attend. Immobile. Il sent la morsure glacée du froid sur sa peau. Puis il se penche et ramasse un peu de cendre entre ses doigts. Il sent la texture légère et douce de la cendre. S'il rêve, cela semble réel. Alors, prudemment, il décide de faire demi- tour. La nuit est maintenat totalement tombée et Hyoga peut voir les étoiles briller. Il cherche des yeux sa constellation protectrice. La croix du nord du Cygne brille tout là-haut, froide et inaccessible. Hyoga n'arrive pas à ressentir son pouvoir protecteur. Cela le perturbe pronfondément. Il continue de marcher, mais les tombes sont toujours là. Il n'arrive pas à soritr de ce cauchemar. Il s'arrête interdit. La pâle clarté des étoiles lui permet de lire les noms gravés sur les pierres tombales.-Oh, non. pas encore... gémit-il.  
Ses noms lui sont familiers, bien trop familiers. Isaac, Camus et les autres, tous les autres chevaliers et guerriers morts au cours de ces innombrables combats. Et son immense lassitude lui fait douter de l'utilité de tous ces combats. Hyoga ressent alors un froid étrange qui le paralyse, coeur et âme. Il ne peut détacher son regard des tombes qui l'entourent. Soudain, des mains commencent à émerger des tombes esayant de se frayer un chemin à travers la terre de cendre qui les recouvrent. La main la plus proche l'a saisi aux chevilles et Hyoga fou de terreur, se dégage d'un violent coup de pied. Certains chevaliers se sont déjà levés. Leur peau grise et terne se détache en plaque de leurs corps et les os saillent à travers les lambeaux de leurs vêtements déchirés. De leurs orbites creuses, des yeux sans vie le regardent. Et leurs voix geignantes enflent en un murmure qui torturent l'âme du chevalier du Cygne :  
- Hyoga, pourquoi? Dis-nous pourquoi?...  
Ils se rapprochent. Le froid étreint toujours le coeur de Hyoga, mais son désir de fuir est le plus fort. Alors, il court, devant lui, sans se soucier des fantômes qu'il renverse. Il court toujours sans but et sans fin. Il ne peut sortir du cimetière. Alors il tombe, lentement. Une chute sans fin, accompagnée des gémissements des fantômes qui semblent l'avoir suivi. Hyoga tombe dans un gouffre sans fond, sans espoir. Un voile noir tombe sur ses yeux et la dernière pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit est qu'il ne sait pas. Non, il ne sait pas pourquoi ils sont morts, pourquoi lui est vivant. Non, il ne sait pas...

Jacob, l'enfant russe ami de Hyoga, est parti à sa recherche, après qu'il ne l'ai pas vu revenir pour le repas du soir. Il découvre Hyoga inanimé, couché dans la neige. Affolé, il prévient les secours, incapable de comprendre comment un chevalier des glaces comme Hyoga, ait pu se laisser surprendre par le froid.

Quelques heures plus tard, un hélicoptère médicalisé, envoyé par la fondation Graad avertie par Jacob, se pose en Sibérie orientale. Il ramène Hyoga au Japon et son hypothermie est beaucoup moins préoccupante que l'état de son EEG.

- Non, pas un autre... soupire le Dr Noa Matsuko, en voyant arrivé Hyoga sur un brancard.   
Mais malheusement, elle ne se trompe pas. Hyoga est tombé dans le même coma que Shun. Lui aussi a refusé d'affronter les ombres de son coeur et il a perdu.  
Seiya et les autres sont abattus. Le jeune Jacob a tenu à accompagner son ami Hyoga. Mais ce qu'il sait des circonstances du malaise de Hyoga est très insuffisant pour tout comprendre. Mais il mentionne un élément qui attire l'attention de la jeune interne en neurologie :  
- ...il y avait un drôle de vieux bonhomme près du cerceuil de maître Crystal... Elle l'interrompt alors, s'attirant un regard furieux de Seiya :  
- Un instant, votre ami Shun a lui aussi parlé d'un vieil homme étrange. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait son premier malaise juste après lui avoir parlé...  
Shiryu est interloqué :Se pourrait-il qu'il y ai un rapport ? En tout cas, il ne faut pas négliger cet élément...,  
- Et puis? On ne vas quand même pas chasser tous les vieux qui nous approchent...? interjette hargneusement Seiya.  
Ikki, lui ne dit rien. Il n'a d'ailleurs presque rien dit, depuis le coma de Shun. Et c'est avec une certaine surprise que les autres l'entendent s'exprimer :  
- Shiryu a raison. Il est possible que l'on est affaire à quelqu'un capable de s'attaquer directement à l'âme des gens. N'oubliez-pas que je connais bien le sujet! Il faudrait chercher de ce côté...  
Le chevalier du Dragon, en tant que successeur du sage que fut Dokho, décide alors de se rendre aux 5 pics. Histoire de voir s'il ne trouve rien dans les archibes du vieux chevalier de la Balance. Mais Saori, n'est pas d'accord :  
- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Rappelez-vous, lorsque Shun et Hyoga ont été seuls, ils ont été ...attaqués... par cet homme. Tu ne dois pas partir, Shiryu.   
- Mais, il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose...Et puis de toute façon, j'aurais Shunrei avec moi. Et je vais demander à Kiki de me rejoindre. Il trouvera peut-çetre quelque chose dans les affaires de Mû...  
Et le chevalier du Dragon de partir, laissant Seiya, Ikki et Saori veiller sur leurs compagnons. -

- Oh, que je n'aime pas ça...murmure Seiya. Non, je n'aime pas du tout cela. Je devrais peut- être l'accompagner...  
Mais le chevalier du Dragon est déjà en route pour la Chine.


End file.
